This invention relates in general to bitter taste and sweet taste blockers or inhibitors. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of substantially tasteless sweetness inhibitors to reduce or block bitter taste and the use of substantially tasteless bitterness inhibitors to reduce or block sweet taste.
The desirability of reducing the sodium intake of humans is well documented. An excessive intake of sodium has been linked to high blood pressure and premature heart attack. This problem has been addressed by numerous researchers in a variety of ways over the past two decades.
There are numerous compounds that are known to be salty but have problems associated with the use as salt substitutes. Potassium chloride has a pronounced bitter aftertaste and ammonium chloride has, at least in some people, a fishy taste associated with it. Lithium chloride, although a good tasting salt is highly toxic.
At the current time, reduction of sodium intake is achieved via a combination of abstinence and/or the substitution of potassium chloride for sodium chloride. There are a variety of products on the market today utilizing potassium chloride as a saltening agent. All of these salt substitutes rely on ingredients which mask the bitter taste of potassium chloride. These highly flavorful ingredients consist of items such as onion, garlic, paprika, red pepper, chili powder and many other spices. None of these products has found wide-spread acceptance.
The only other potential sodium reduction mechanism currently available, but not yet on the market, are the recently disclosed dipeptide-type molecules described by Tamura et al in Agrico. Biol. Chem. 53 (6), 1625-1633, 1989, which are not salt substitutes but are allegedly salt enhancers. They may intensify the salty taste of sodium chloride, perhaps allowing for the reduction in total sodium intake. These molecules have yet to be proven useful for reducing sodium intake.